This Life
by The Peep93
Summary: Sequel to That Summer.  It has been 5 years since the events of That Summer. Jessie Orton has finished college, and is now faced with decisions that could change her life forever. It WOULD be pretty cool to be the first 4th generation wrestler, though...


**AN: Alright folks, you people asked for it, so here it is! Secretly, I had been thinking about doing a sequel for a long time, so here it is. Tell me what you think, please. I'm always nervous about starting a new story. **

(Randy)

It had been 5 years since the runaway we found in an alley became my daughter, 5 years since that summer that changed all our lives, and about 5 minutes since I made my own Facebook.

"Ted!" I yelled to my friend, who was in the other room of the suite John Cena, Cody Runnels, Ted DiBiase Jr., and myself had rented while we were on tour in Europe. "How do you add friends?"

"Type their name into the search box!" he yelled back. I scanned the screen for a moment.

"Where's the search box?" Ted sighed audibly.

"It's the box that says SEARCH!" he yelled.

"Alright, alright, geez," I murmured. I looked around the screen again, and finally found the box. "Do you have a Facebook?"

"Not a public one, no. It's too much trouble. Watch, type my name into the box." I typed 'Ted DiBiase' into the search box, and the computer gave me 36 different Teds.

"Wow," I said. I looked at the search again and tried to decide who would be graced with my first friend request. With a grin, I decided on my oldest daughter. With a few clicks on the keyboard, I typed in her full name. In a few seconds, I saw her grinning face looking at me from the screen. Clicking on her picture brought me to her profile page, and I clicked on the info tab to check out what she says about herself. On her wall was a picture of herself and my youngest, Alanna. Another was of her next to her Mustang, with a caption that talked about how much she loved her Uncle John. Under her info, she told about how she was a graduate of Southeastern Louisiana University with a bachelor's degree in general biology. Her parents were listed as me and Sam, while some of the kids in her youth group were listed as her brothers and sisters. I chuckled at some of the quotes she had listed, recognizing them as some moments from the time spent on tour with us.

'Yay happy fun Legacy all night party bashes!' one read. I laughed and looked at her pictures. There were some of her with all the wrestlers, complete with declarations that she was the biggest wrestling fan ever, some of her and her best friend Katelyn, who, we are very proud to say, finally got her sight back after surgery a few years back.

Basically, what I got from all this was that she had done a complete 180 from the depression she had been in after I had royally screwed everything up 5 years ago. With a grin, I switched the tab to her wall, where her status updates were. After reading through a couple, her latest update stopped me in my tracks and left me speechless. After I had reread it several times to make sure I wasn't missing anything, I finally found my words.

"TED!" I bellowed.

"WHAT?" he screamed back.

"COME LOOK AT THIS!" I was fuming as he came walking in. "Read that!" He looked at my computer screen and paled as he read it. "Did you know about this?" I hissed.

"Well, I mean, I didn't NOT know, because she doesn't NOT tell me everything, unless you're-"

"Shut up, Ted," I seethed. "Didn't I SPECIFICALLY tell her I didn't want her to?"

"And I told her that, but, she gave me the look! THE look! There wasn't any arguing with her after that!" With a groan, I picked up my phone.

(Jessie)

"Alright, baby girl," Dusty said to me as I prepared to go out. "Vince, Shawn, and Paul are out there tonight, and they're gonna be watchin' you like hawks." I grinned.

"I never expected to get in easy." Dusty smiled back at me.

"Yeah, we know. Now get out there and knock 'em dead." I took a deep breath. This would be the night that might just decide my fate. With a cocky grin I had inherited from years of practically living with wrestlers, I stood in the gorilla position and waited for my music to hit. There was a full-body mirror in gorilla so you could finish making sure you looked presentable last minute. I glanced at myself. I had grown a lot since I was a stringy little 16 year old. I had finally hit 6-foot. It was an accomplishment for me, don't laugh. I had put on a little muscle, enough to make wrestling easy for me. I came from strong Nordic blood, and I felt like I was paying homage to my lineage by keeping in shape. My hair was still a light natural blonde, and I was still pale. I had never liked spray on tans, saying that they made me look like a valley girl.

My music started to play, and I took another breath. It was time to party.

I ran out and grinned for the small crowd in the FCW arena. I'd been here for a couple months now, secretly, and had been loving every minute of it. As I high fived some people sitting ringside, I thought back to the confrontation between my adoptive father and I several months ago.

_"They offered me a contract at FCW, Randy!" I said, barely able to contain my excitement._

_ "What?" _

_ "Isn't that AWESOME?" He just scoffed at me._

_ "I don't know about awesome," he said. I paused._

_ "You don't want me to take it?" _

_ "No! You've got a college education! You've got a degree! You can go make a life for yourself!"_

_ "This is the life I WANT!" I exclaimed._

With a shake of my head I brought myself back to the present. If I botched this today, I could kiss it all goodbye. I had already gotten the whole 'just because you come from our wrestling family doesn't mean you're gonna just get in' spiel from Vince, the one that Ted and Cody had told me they had gotten, and every second-generation superstar on had gotten since the company was old enough to have second-generation wrestlers. I finally got in the ring, and one of our little baby refs handed me a mic.

I had been feuding with this girl Brittany for a while now. My angle was a classic women's wrestler, like Lita or Trish Stratus. I actually WRESTLED, didn't just go out to the ring and squeal. The pair of us were fighting over which style was better. It was actually a clever storyline by creative to see where they wanted the Divas to go in the future, and apparently, the people liked me more.

"I've been out here for a few months," I told the crowd once we had all settled down. Every time I stepped into the ring, I was always a little bit star struck. I was livin' the dream. "And I have just gotta say, and I think you might agree, that I'm the best thing that's ever set foot in this ring." I got mixed reactions from the crowd. You either loved me or you hated me, which didn't pull in money unless you were John Cena. I had to fix that. "I mean honestly. I've seen you all! You used to take bathroom breaks during the Divas matches, but not anymore. I've brought excitement BACK to our division. Excitement that you people haven't seen since, I don't know, Lita, or Trish, or Stacy." Oh yeah. Bring up their favorites and you'll have them eating out the palm of your hand. "So, when Brittany comes out here, like she's about to in just 5 seconds, and I know your back there," I yelled with a quick point to the back, eliciting a laugh from the crowd. "So just give me a few minutes. But when she comes out here and starts arguing that they're 'new age Divas'," I said with in a whiny voice. "Or she starts going on about how you people LIKE to just see skanky hoes, I would like to point out that-" Her music hit, and she strutted out like she was the best thing in the world. In her skimpy clothing, I might add.

"Why don't you just shut up?" she demanded. More mixed reaction from the crowd. Dear God, please let her sell this. "I've been trying to be nice for weeks for THEIR benefit," she said with a gesture to the crowd. "But let's face facts. Sure, it might be nice if we could wrestle, but do you think these people could handle it?" She stepped into the ring with me. "Really, these are disgusting, horny, nasty men, and all they want is to see all this." She was drawing heat now. Finally. I didn't like this angle. Women's wrestling had been made into too much of a joke. People were more likely to agree with her than to hate her. "So please, for this simple minded crowd's sake, just give it a rest."

_"Alright," Chris Irvine had told me once. "The quickest ways to draw heat from a crowd are 1, insult the place they live. 2, insult their sports teams. 3, insult their intelligence."_

"You know what, instead of talking about whether or not they can handle it, let's give them what they came here for," I said, hitting her with the mic.

Oh, the match PERFECTLY. I won, obviously, and actually had the crowd interested. It was beautiful. With a wave, I headed back into the back, to be met by the grinning faces of Vince, Paul, and Shawn, who had long since been hired as our talent relations guy.

"Excellent job out there," Vince said. "Your mic skills could use a little work, but we can fix that."

"Of course, sir," I said, nodding along with him.

"But other than that, you can pack your bags, because you'll be heading back to Stanford with us to work out that contract." A huge grin spread over my face.

"Really?" All three smiled back at me.

"Yeah, we've been talking about it and we figure you're ready to come on up," Paul said.

"Congratulations, kid," Shawn said. I nearly passed out.

Oh yeah, I was livin' the dream now.

Once I got back to my apartment, I called Ted.

"Teddy!"

"What?"

"I got the contract! I'm goin' up to Connecticut tomorrow with Vince and his crew and we're gonna work on it!"

"Really?" he asked. "That's great!" he whispered.

"Is Randy there?" I asked.

"Yeah. Look, I'll call you back later, alright?"

"Gotcha. Bye Teddy." With a contented sigh, I posted my achievement on Facebook.

_Headed to a contract signing in Connecticut tomorrow! =)_

About 10 minutes later, I got the phone call.

**AN: Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
